


Shell

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2019, Tragedy, What happened to Frank's family is alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Karen can't help but wonder why they do that, until one day she doesn't
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Shell

They all talk about him like he’s a ghost, like he wasn’t alive anymore. Even the ones that know that he’s alive.

Even after they get together, she can still see it: How he died with his family and what remains is a wandering soul that haunts this world, lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and check out my other works! I'd appreciate that so much! I'm sure you'll find something you'll like in between all the stuff I've written.


End file.
